Injustice Arcade
The Injustice Arcade is an arcade port of the Injustice: Gods Among Us mobile game, released on October 16, 2017. It is made by Raw Thrills in collaboration with Netherrealm Studios and was first released in Dave and Buster's before being released in worldwide arcades. Mechanics The player will take control of real-life cards consisting of the Injustice: Gods Among Us cast. The player can either scan their character cards using the scanner to use those characters in battle, or start a battle without their cards and use random Bronze cards selected by the computer. The game functions exactly like the mobile version, only the player pushes/holds buttons. There are six buttons altogether; the first three are action buttons that consists of a "quick" attack, block, and a "strong" attack, the fourth button is a special attack button, and finally, the fifth and sixth buttons are to start and to buy a card without playing the game, which also acts as tag-in buttons during battles. The player cannot choose what special attack they want to use. They will have to use the special button to perform a special attack depending on how much their power bar is filled. When using a special attack, the player on the attacking side will have to rapidly press the special button to fill up the mini-game's result, which increases the damage of the special attack. Unlike the app, this game allows for 2 players to play together in a local PvP match. Regardless of who wins, both will get to earn a card for themselves. There's a single player mode for those who want to play by themselves. In single player mode, the player will get to choose from one of three towers to fight in. Differences *There will be the character's name that the player is using above the character's health bar. This also applies in Online Battles for Injustice Mobile, only that the name will be the opponent/player's WBID name. *There is a "NOW LOADING" text on the bottom right corner when the battle is loading. *New sprites for the game were made to encourage players to use a special attack or block. *New "Speed" and "Defense" stat. *Certain characters with swiping mini-games in their special attacks would use the tapping mini-game instead due to using a button instead of a finger. *The game will '''always '''be on Countdown. Singleplayer Ladders Easy Medium Hard Series 01 Cards Series 01 consists of all characters as of the 2.6 patch. Bronze Silver Gold Series 02 Cards Series 02 re-releases all the characters as of the 2.6 patch with new card designs, as well as introduce a new set of cards of preformed teams that are labelled as Platinum tier with in-built synergy. Team Cards Notes * The Flash/Elseworld's passive does not interrupt special attacks. * Unlike his mobile counterpart, Red Lantern Hal Jordan does not drain power on his SP1, start with 1 bar of power instead of full power and his power does not automatically recharge. * All Batman characters have heavy combos that stagger, unlike the mobile version's current state. * Unlike Online Battles in Injustice Mobile, there is no way to reduce Super Move damage in the arcade. * When playing singleplayer, the normal combat rules apply where the AI opponents can perform a fully blocked basic combo while the player's basic attacks get cancelled when blocked. This applies to whichever side the player is playing from. When playing with a friend however, they both can cancel each other's basic combo by blocking. * Assembling team cards with specific members one by one, regardless of order will not count. * Characters in the Blackest Night team card can only drain a small amount of power on the last hit of the light combo. This excludes their combo enders. Category:Help desk